Nightingale
by Derpina Doppelganger
Summary: Katyusha adalah Sang Nightingale, malaikat dunia hitam London yang secara rahasia merawat para kriminal yang terluka. Kini ia dituduh sebagai dalang di balik kejahatan yang menggegerkan masyarakat Inggris. Melalui wawancaranya, publik akan mengetahui apa yang memotivasinya untuk menolong para kriminal itu. Ukraine-centric. Hints ?Ukr. Untuk tantangan "Di Balik Topeng Kaca".


**Peringatan: **studi karakter. Ukraine (Katyusha)-centric. Human names used. Mafia AU. hints ?Ukr. **UNTUK KOMPETISI FLAMER SEJATI.**

**Terinspirasi oleh: **Tomorrow Never Dies (Hetalia Mafia AU RP). Cell Block Tango, OST Chicago (movie, 2002). Biografi Florence Nightingale.

**Latar: **London, near future.

**Rekomendasi: **lebar paragraf setengah. putar _Falling Down _- Oasis atau _Requiem For A Dream theme (Lux Aeterna) _- Taylor Davis (violin version) untuk musik latar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Publik mengenalnya sebagai Nightingale. Media menyebutnya sebagai penjahat terbesar abad ini. Orang yang didakwa atas lebih dari tiga puluh kejahatan, beberapa di antaranya adalah tindak kriminal besar yang telah lama menggegerkan masyarakat Inggris, seperti pembunuhan calon perdana menteri, penculikan anak seorang duta besar, pencurian pusaka kerajaan dan masih banyak lagi.

Tetapi tidak semua orang tahu siapa orang di balik alias Nightingale itu, sepak terjangnya dan bagaimana keberadaannya sampai terendus oleh MI6. Scotland Yard tampaknya menutup rapat-rapat semua informasi tentangnya. Para wartawan hanya mendapatkan pernyataan resmi dari kepolisian, tanpa foto si terdakwa itu sendiri. Beberapa orang berspekulasi tentang wujudnya, dan masukan yang mereka dapat mayoritas menggambarkan Nightingale sebagai pria buruk rupa yang tak tahu aturan.

Maka betapa terkejutnya masyarakat ketika sang Nightingale muncul di ruang sidang dalam wujud seorang wanita berwajah ramah layaknya seorang ibu. Matanya biru cerah dan rambutnya pirang pucat. Senyumnya tak pernah sekalipun memudar, walau semua orang melihatnya dalam tatapan benci.

Nama wanita itu Katyusha Chernenko.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Nightingale~**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Genre: **Crime

**Rating: **T

**Untuk challenge _Di Balik Topeng Kaca_**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Setelah melalui proses sidang yang panjang - makan waktu berhari-hari - dan lorong penuh wartawan yang ingin tahu, Katyusha hanya ingin merebahkan diri dan tidur. Namun pengacaranya, Alicia, punya pendapat lain. Katyusha harus melakukan sebuah wawancara.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya, kelelahan kentara terselip di setiap suku katanya. Sudah cukup ia diinterogasi berjam-jam, menjalin dusta di atas dusta serta berharap kenyataan tak berkhianat dari keterangan yang ia katakan pada kepolisian. Tak sekali-dua kali ia menangis karena stres, mengingkari janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk tak lagi menangis di hadapan orang lain.

"Publik harus tahu kisahmu." Alicia membawanya ke hotel, tempat mereka bisa berbicara tanpa harus waspada terhadap para pencuri-dengar. "Orang-orang akan menanyaimu secara langsung, bahkan mungkin memata-mataimu; tetanggamu, rekan kerjamu, semua orang. Bukan tidak mungkin adik-adikmu juga akan ditanya-tanyai."

Katyusha ingin sekali berkata bahwa pria dan wanita yang beberapa hari lalu duduk di kursi sebagai saksi bukanlah saudara kandungnya. Wanita itu yakin sekali ia belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, meskipun penampilan mereka luar biasa mirip dengan Vanya dan Natashka yang asli - setidaknya, sejauh yang diingat Katyusha. Namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini kepada Alicia, maka ia tetap diam dan mengikuti pengacaranya dengan patuh ke dalam lift.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kita temui?" Katyusha agak cemas Alicia akan menyuruhnya melakukan konferensi pers. Ide itu terdengar menakutkan.

"Seseorang yang menyenangkan." Alicia tersenyum simpul, menyelipkan rambut coklatnya ke belakang telinga. Mereka keluar dari lift di lantai delapan, lalu menyusuri lorong berkarpet sebelum berhenti di depan salah satu kamar. Alicia mengetuk pintu.

.

...

.

Katyusha Chernenko bukan jenis wanita yang sering berbohong. Ia terlalu sensitif, terlalu rapuh; sedikit hembusan angin dusta akan membuat tangisnya pecah dalam waktu singkat. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menghilangkan kebiasaannya menangis di muka umum begitu emosinya tersakiti. Tetapi sejak ia menyandang nama Nightingale dan mendapatkan reputasi di dunia bawah tanah London, mau tak mau ia harus belajar berdusta.

Dengan berdusta, ia tak hanya melindungi dirinya sendiri, namun juga bosnya, adik-adiknya dan semua orang yang pernah singgah di_ sarang_nya. Kebenaran yang diketahuinya membahayakan ribuan nyawa tak bersalah; nyawa orang-orang yang setiap hari mencari nafkah dengan cara halal. Seperti wartawan berwajah riang yang membukakan pintu untuk kedua wanita ini.

"Feliciano Vargas, _signora_. Wartawan dari _Crown Royale Gazette_." Pria muda itu membungkuk, meraih tangan kanan Katyusha dan mengecupnya. Semburat merah muda muncul mewarnai pipi wanita itu. Feliciano menuntunnya ke sebuah meja, di mana kue dan teh sudah tersaji dan siap dinikmati. Dipersilakannya kedua wanita untuk duduk dan minum sebelum ia memulai wawancara.

"Anda terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada di foto!" seru si wartawan blak-blakan, tangannya bergerak-gerak di udara saking semangatnya. "Adik anda Natalia juga cantik. Aku yakin kecantikan ini turun dari ibu kalian. Ceritakan tentang orangtuamu, _signora~_"

"Ayahku seorang pensiunan militer dan ibuku model kecil-kecilan. Anda benar, ia sangat cantik," Katyusha memulai kisahnya. "Ayah agak keras pada kami bertiga dan ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi kami menyayangi mereka berdua." Sang Nightingale mengambil cemilan dan menggigitnya, menelan kebenaran yang sudah bertengger di ujung lidahnya.

Ia tidak berdusta mengenai pekerjaan mereka berdua. Latar belakang militer membuat ayahnya menerapkan disiplin keras pada ketiga anaknya. Mungkin terlalu keras, dan mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Katyusha kecil begitu cengeng. Wanita itu tahu sang ayah mengharapkan anak sulung laki-laki dan kecewa begitu ia lahir. Meski begitu, ia tetap berusaha menjadikan Katyusha tangguh seperti prajurit sejati; sebuah usaha yang menghasilkan kebalikan total dari harapannya. Dan begitu Ivan sudah cukup besar untuk menerima pelajarannya, ia seolah lupa Katyusha tinggal di rumah yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan sang ibu memang cantik, namun begitu dingin; lebih dingin daripada salju. Katyusha kecil _takut _kepadanya, terutama karena ia berusaha menempa Katyusha untuk menjadi wanita yang sedingin dan setangguh dirinya. Ia berulang kali melarikan diri darinya - ibu macam apa yang bisa sedingin itu? Bukankah seorang ibu seharusnya hangat dan dekat di hati anak-anaknya?

Feliciano mengangguk-angguk. "Dan bagaimana dengan adik-adik anda? Saya dengar kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak anda pindah ke London."

"Oh, itu hanya karena kesibukan kami bertiga," Katyusha tertawa kecil. "Mungkin kami akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat," katanya jujur, "untuk reuni kecil-kecilan."

Katyusha tidak ingat bagaimana pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sewaktu ia lulus kuliah enam tahun lalu, Ivan sibuk dengan pendidikan militernya yang luar biasa keras. Wanita itu bahkan ragu kalau anak laki-laki yang pernah ia rajutkan syal bertahun-tahun lalu sama dengan pemuda kejam yang melalui bulan-bulan beku di Siberia. Sedangkan Natalia berubah menjadi kloning sempurna dari ibu mereka. Kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk dengan adik-adiknya, seolah mereka tak memiliki anak lain di rumah itu. Hanya kesepian yang menguar dari kenangan masa kecil Katyusha.

Namun selama karirnya sebagai Nightingale, ia telah mendengar berbagai gosip mengenai keberadaan orang yang mirip dengan Ivan atau Natalia di London, bahkan sampai ke sifat-sifatnya. Hanya saja, mengingat Natalia digosipkan menjual informasi pada para kriminal dan Ivan terlibat dengan mafia Rusia, Katyusha justru berharap kabar itu tidak benar. Ia telah melihat sendiri betapa kerasnya hidup sebagai kriminal, dan ia tak ingin di masa depan salah satu adiknya muncul di _sarang_nya, terluka parah.

"Pembaca kami sangat ingin mendengar tentang sepak terjang anda sebagai sang Nightingale." Feliciano meraih teko dan menuang teh ke cangkir kosong Katyusha. "Tak pernah ada yang menduga seorang perawat seperti anda mau merawat para penjahat yang terluka, gratis pula! Bagaimana anda bisa meraih posisi itu? Dan apa kisah di balik julukan Nightingale?"

"Itu karena biografi perawat bernama Florence Nightingale yang kubaca di SMA, dan menginspirasiku untuk menjadi seorang perawat," Katyusha menyesap tehnya. "Ia seorang bangsawan, namun berani untuk maju ke medan perang dan merawat prajurit yang terluka, meski orang-orang menentangnya. Sebagai perawat, prinsipku adalah aku akan merawat siapapun yang terluka, entah dia orang baik atau jahat. Aku hanya kebetulan merawat seorang pencuri yang terluka, namun lama-kelamaan makin banyak orang yang datang minta bantuanku. Aku tak pernah tahu siapa mereka, kejahatan apa yang mereka rencanakan atau pada siapa mereka bekerja. Aku hanya merawat mereka." Teh di cangkir Katyusha tinggal setengah. Ia tak sadar telah minum banyak-banyak untuk mencegah nama Thotsakan keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Menolong sesama adalah pekerjaan yang paling memuaskan, bukan? Rasa terima kasih yang didapatnya dari orang-orang itu membuat Katyusha terpacu untuk menolong lebih banyak orang lagi. Mereka membutuhkannya, mereka menghormatinya. Mereka memberinya perasaan yang sama seperti saat ia memberikan syal rajutannya pada Ivan atau kue buatannya pada Natalia. Ia menyukai peran ini. Seperti Florence Nightingale yang pernah menjadi malaikat di medan perang Crimea, Katyusha Chernenko adalah malaikat di dunia hitam London.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti kapan mereka mulai menjulukiku dengan nama Nightingale dan menyebut rumahku sebagai _sarang_." Senyum Katyusha melebar. "Walaupun apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mencari nafkah ilegal, mereka baik kepadaku."

"Ah, apakah aku boleh mengunjungimu kalau aku jatuh dan terluka?"

Di sebelah Katyusha, Alicia tertawa kecil. Katyusha menyahut, "kau boleh mengunjungiku kapan saja kau luang, dan kuharap kau tidak terluka di tengah perjalanan."

"Tapi..." raut wajah Feliciano menyuram, "bagaimana kalau waktu aku tiba, sang Thotsakan juga berada di sana? Kudengar pria itu seram, ve..."

_Ups._

Wartawan itu nyaris membuat Katyusha tersedak kuenya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, informasi mengenai Thotsakan ini hanya diketahui oleh anggota kepolisian. Namun kalau Feliciano Vargas hadir di persidangan, ia pasti sudah mendengar nama itu disebut berulang kali.

Thotsakan hanyalah alias dari seorang pria, dan pria itu adalah bosnya, dalang di balik tiga puluh tindakan kriminal yang dituduhkan kepada Katyusha. Ia jugalah yang membujuk Katyusha untuk merawat para penjahat yang terluka. Sosok misterius ini nyaris merupakan bayang-bayang, mengendap-endap di balik berbagai samaran. Ia tak pernah tampil di muka publik, selalu ada perpanjangan tangannya yang mengerjakan pekerjaan kotornya. Hanya segelintir orang di dunia hitam yang tahu wujud aslinya; Katyusha adalah salah satu di antaranya. Meski begitu, tak banyak juga yang tahu bahwa wanita itu bekerja untuk Thotsakan. Dan tak ada yang tahu bahwa perasaan Katyusha pada pria berkacamata itu lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja.

"Jujur saja, Mr. Vargas, saya juga tak mengerti mengapa mereka menanyai saya tentang Thotsakan," jawab Katyusha. "Mendengar namanya saja belum pernah."

Tetapi Katyusha yakin pria itu akan selalu menolongnya.

.

...

.

Sisa sore itu berlalu dalam obrolan ringan antara Feliciano dan Alicia. Katyusha tidak banyak berbicara, merasa lelah setelah menghadapi proses sidang yang panjang. Menjelang malam, kedua wanita itu berpisah dengan si wartawan. Alicia mengantar Katyusha sampai ke rumahnya. Garis polisi sudah hilang dari pintu depannya.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengganti-ganti saluran televisi ketika ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat namanya, ia sudah tahu siapa yang menelepon; nada-nada manis hasil komposisi Tchaikovsky itu hanya diperuntukkan pada satu nama. "_Pryvit_."

"_Sawạtdee_, Katya~" balas pria di seberang telepon. "Bagaimana sidangnya? Apakah mereka membebaskanmu?"

"B-bebas dari segala tuduhan..." bibir Katyusha mulai bergetar, melepas ketegangan yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Tiga puluh tuduhan. Tak bersalah."

"Ah, bagus."

"Dan siapa badut-badut yang muncul mengaku-aku sebagai adikku?" tawa dan tangis lepas dari mulutnya. Ia merasa lega, sekaligus geli. "Kau dapat mereka dari mana?"

"Badut? Badut apa?" namun dari suaranya wanita itu tahu lawan bicaranya juga merasa geli. "Mana aku tahu hakim membolehkan badut masuk ruang sidang, aku kan tidak ada di sana."

"Jangan bohong. Aku bisa melihatmu duduk di kursi juri. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membebaskanku kalau kau tak ada di ruang sidang?"

"Mana mungkin kubiarkan Scotland Yard menggiringmu pergi begitu saja? Aku harus turun tangan langsung untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"T-terima kasih..." Katyusha menyeka air mata di pipinya. "_Velyke spasybi..._"

"_Duay kwam yin dee krup_, Katya. Thotsakan selalu melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untuknya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

signora = Ms./Mrs.  
pryvit/sawatdee = halo  
velyke spasybi = terima kasih banyak  
duay kwam yin dee krup = sama-sama (maskulin)


End file.
